Ruby Red
by Loving Life Until It Stops
Summary: Ruby and Cassie Jacobs, like the Sons of Ipwsich, yet not, they're not as powerful, they aren't noticed, they just stay in the background and watch out the for the hunters, of course, the Sons don't know that they're the prey...
1. Chapter 1

It is mere naivety on the Sons of Ipswich's part to believe that they're the only witches out there, to think that they were the only ones with Power on this earth, the only coven, the only ones hiding who they really are. There were covens and witches all over the world, though they were slowly dying out due to hunters, the Hunter Clan they called themselves, they've been around for as long as the covens have existed, even the most powerful person has to have a foe to bring them down.

There was a certain coven, from California, that is incredibly important to this story, the hunters had found them and slaughtered the majority mercilessly, but two girls managed to escape, those two girls were currently on their way to Ipswich to protect the Sons of Ipswich from the hunters, but those four boys didn't know about them, and it was going to stay that way.

One of those girls was me, Ruby Jacobs, and I was currently driving towards Ipswich, my expression stony, my brown eyes focussed ahead of me, my little sister curled in the passenger seat, sleeping, dried tears on her cheeks, her dark brown hair ruffled, she was just fourteen, about to become a freshman in high school, she didn't need this.

A ragged sigh escaped my lips and I leaned back in my seat, keeping my eyes focussed on the road, just another hour or so and we'd be there, in Ipswich, hopefully. Once again, I glanced at my little sister and bit my bottom lip slightly, how could I, at just seventeen, and my sister protect four boys who didn't even know we existed from the hunters that killed our own coven? We couldn't protect our own, so how can we protect them?

My foot slammed onto the brake suddenly and my eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a stag in the middle of the road, it just blinked at me, standing there looking majestic in the noon sun, before bounding back into the forest and my little sister woke up.

"Ruby? What happened?" she yawned, looking round, and I started driving again, "Rubes? What happened? Why'd you stop so suddenly?" my sister demanded, her blue eyes flashing with fear, "is it the hunters?" she whispered and I shook my head.

"No, Cassie, it was a stag, nearly ran it over, sorry for waking you up, sweetie," I sighed and Cassie nodded, snuggling back beneath my jacket to go back to sleep.

As I predicted, the rest of the car ride was an hour and I stopped outside a small store to get some food, since I knew Cassie would be starving when she woke up. I went into the store, after locking the car, and grabbed a couple candy bars, a few bottles of drink and a bag of potato chips, that should tide my little sister over for a while. Placing the things on the counter, I drew my wallet from my back pocket and set my credit card on the counter as the man behind it packed my things.

He gave me the bag, swiped my card and then gave the little piece of plastic back to me, smiling at me as I thanked him with a smile and walked out the store, tucking the credit card into my back pocket. I pulled my car keys from my pocket and unlocked my black, Mercedes convertible, a sixteenth birthday present from my father, before dumping the food and junk in the back and getting into the drivers seat.

Cassie's eyes cracked open and she yawned as we started driving again, "food's in the bag, Cass," I sighed and she grinned gratefully, reaching into the back and grabbing the bag, "leave some for me," I ordered, turning down the lane to the house I'd bought last week.

Cassie just mumbled and I let out a yawn, running a hand through my curly black hair, my eyes set on the house on the hill, when we got there, I'd have a couple hours of sleep, then go and en-roll Cassie and myself into Spencer Academy.

I parked the car and Cassie jumped out, our things having been sent on in advance, while I got out with actual dignity and locked the car, another yawn pushing past my lips. Cassie explored the house, happily eating all the junk I'd bought her, and I went upstairs, telling her to behave while I had a sleep, she just waved me off and told me to quit worrying so.

I couldn't help it though, I couldn't lose someone else, I couldn't lose my baby sister.

* * *

My eyes cracked open at someone shaking my shoulder and I moaned in protest, rolling over and burying my head into my pillow, but the covers were yanked away and I groaned, leaving my eyes flash red beneath my eyelids and putting the covers back on using my magic.

"Rubes! I'm hungry!" Cassie's voice whined and I sighed, kicking the covers off and sitting up, "thanks Ruby!" she grinned at me, skipping out of my room, and I stood, dragging my fingers through my hair.

I changed quickly into some smart clothes to go to Spencer in and brushed my hair quickly, before going downstairs and to the kitchen, Cassie raising an eyebrow at my knee length, black, pencil skirt, I just ignored her. Looking in the fridge, I muttered a curse as I realised I hadn't bought any proper food, then I sighed as my eyes flashed ruby red and food filled the fridge, my head spinning slightly, but I ignored it and straightened up with some things to make a sandwich with in my arms. Kicking the door of the fridge shut, I placed the things on the counter and used magic to get some bread, taking in a deep breath to ease my swimming head.

Once I'd made Cassie her sandwich and I'd brushed my teeth, I headed over to Spencer to sort things out (I'd made a call last week when I bought the house), Cassie staying at home alone, it was only for about half an hour or so, she'd be fine, she wasn't a little kid. I sighed and pulled into the school parking lot, students already milling about, it was huge and kind of gothic looking, but I didn't really pay much attention as I got out the car with my bag and locked the car. A few students looked at me, curious looks on their faces, but I just walked into the school and tucked a lock of my black hair behind my ear.

After about ten minutes, I admitted I was hopelessly lost and repressed an incredibly annoyed, frustrated scream. I sighed and bit my bottom lip slightly, my brown eyes flicking around for any clue as to where the bloody hell I was.

"Lost?" a voice asked from behind me and I turned, seeing a boy grinning at me, "come on, I'm going to the Provost's office too, transfer," he grinned and I smiled gratefully, following him, "I'm Chase Collins."

"Ruby Jacobs," I replied, "if you're a transfer, like me, how do you know the way to the Provost's office?" I asked and he just grinned.

"Because I'm amazing," he answered cheekily and I felt my lips twitch into a small smile, "why are you transferring here?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Figured it'd look good, plus, my sister's always wanted to go to private school, says it's a lot more dramatic than public, whatever that means," I said and Chase chuckled.

"Tada! We reached the office," he suddenly declared and I looked up to see a door with a little gold plaque reading 'Provost Higgins' on the front.

"Thanks," I smiled, "and here I actually doubted you."

"Doubt me?" Chase gasped in mock horror, knocking on the door, "how could you?"

Before I could retort, the door opened and an old man with gray hair smiled at us, gesturing for us to come in. Chase and I sat opposite the man I guessed was Provost Higgins and he continued to smile at us, a pen in his hand.

"Now, what are your names?" he asked and Chase gestured for me to go first.

"I'm Ruby Jacobs, sir, I'm here to finish off a few details in enrolling my sister and I here," I answered politely and the Provost nodded.

"Chase Collins, same reason as Ruby, just without a sister," Chase smiled, "where do I sign?"

"Well, Miss Jacobs, I have your personal records, you're a good student, same as your sister, you too, Mr Collins, I have both of your billing information and you simply need to sign on the dotted line," Provost Higgins said, "Miss Jacobs, are you and your sister staying in the dorms? And you Mr Collins?" Provost Higgins asked briskly and Chase and I signed where the X's were marked on the papers.

"No, sir, I bought a house, I thought it would be easier," I answered softly, signing beside the last X and placing the pen on the desk.

"I'd like to stay in the dorms, please sir, I applied when I called a few weeks ago," Chase replied pleasantly, placing his pen on the desk beside mine, and Provost Higgins nodded, shuffling through some papers and handing some sheets to Chase, then some timetables and locker information slips to me.

"Just give the dorm sheet to Mr Hayes, he'll be your dorm advisor, Mr Collins," Higgins instructed and Chase said he understood, "excellent, I shall see you two Monday when school begins, I hope you enjoy your time here at Spencer," Higgins smiled, standing, and Chase and I took this as our cue to leave with polite goodbyes.

We walked in silence until we reached our cars, "guess I'll see you at school," Chase said, unlocking his car.

"Yeah, see you, and thanks again for helping me out," I smiled, getting into my car and driving away as he nodded.

Please, don't have had Cassie destroy the house while I've been away for twenty minutes, half hour at the tops.

Please.

* * *

Cassie was yawning tiredly as we walked into Spencer and I rolled my brown eyes, hitching my bag higher onto my shoulder and flicking my gaze around the hall, both of us dressed in our new school uniform, she'd been complaining about it all morning. I sighed softly and Cassie yawned again, reading her timetable and locker information tiredly, while I steered her through the busy corridors to her locker.

"Oooh, look, Rubes, I made it," she grinned triumphantly and I rolled my eyes again, "I'll see you later, Ruby, by your car, yeah? Can I have the car keys so that if I get there before I can wait in the car?" she asked innocently and I scoffed.

"Yeah, sweetie, when you get yourself a license and I actually trust you with my car, I'll give you my car keys," I laughed, walking away after ruffling her neat hair.

"But Rubes!" she whined after me and I just went to my locker.

I opened my locker and shoved the slip of paper into my bag, seeing my locker stocked full of the books I needed, I smiled in relief and checked my timetable, stuffing the books I needed into my bag and shutting the locker, before attempting to find my way to class.

Please, send me someone to help me.

No such luck, I never did believe in you, God.

I made it through the doors to my class just in time though and I glanced around, looking for a seat, any seat, then my eyes caught Chase and he grinned at me, motioning for me to come and sit with him, thank you God, I knew you were there. Sinking into the seat next to Chase, I spotted a few people sending me curious glances, but I ignored them and just got a pen from my bag with my notebook.

"We meet again," Chase grinned and I laughed with a nod.

"Guess so, thanks for saving me from looking like a complete loser," I said and he shrugged with a grin.

"Forget it, Ruby," he said and the teacher coming into the classroom cut off my reply.

The teacher began talking and a person suddenly walked through the door, handing him a slip of paper before leaving again, the teacher talking all the while.

"Mr Danvers, Provost Higgins would like to see you in his office after class," Mr James announced and I bit the inside of my bottom lip, _Danvers_, one of the Sons of Ipswich.

One out of four, the other three of the Covenant couldn't be far behind, just had to find them and keep an eye on them.

A small smile moved onto my lips and I began taking notes on what Mr James was saying, not noticing Chase's curious eyes on me.

* * *

**First Chapter, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cursing loudly, I hopped on one foot and held my throbbing toe while Cassie laughed at me and I glared at her, my toe throbbing painfully, it'd been a long day at Spencer, at least no one had noticed me and I was under the radar, I didn't want any attention brought to me.

Cassie on the other hand…..

She glared at me, obviously hearing my thoughts, it was one of the effects of our Powers, we could hear one another's thoughts if we didn't put up barriers or the thoughts were clear enough, it was present in siblings and between everyone and the Head of the Coven, and, since Cassie and I were sisters and I was the eldest of our Coven left which made me the Head of the Coven, we heard everything in each other's minds if we weren't careful.

"Rubes, can we go out? I'm bored," Cassie whined and I shook my head, sitting on the couch and pulling off my sock to inspect my aching toe, "ooh, blood," Cassie teased and I glared at her.

"Do me a favour and get me a band-aid please, Cass," I sighed, my eyes catching sight of the newspaper on the chair opposite, and Cassie mumbled under her breath as she walked away and I pulled the newspaper to me, "shit," I muttered, seeing that a Spencer student had taken an overdose and died at the Dells, a local party spot apparently.

"Oh, you didn't know about that?" Cassie's voice asked and I looked up, seeing her holding out a box of band-aids and taking them with a thank you, "no problem, Rubes, but he was a transfer, like us, like that Chase guy I saw talking to earlier," she smiled slyly and I rolled my brown eyes.

"He just helped me out, Cass, we're friends, not even friends really I guess," I said, putting a band-aid on my bleeding toe and throwing the paper carelessly over my shoulder, "besides, I have bigger news, turns out the Sons of Ipswich are in the majority of my classes."

"Whoa, really?" Cassie gaped, sitting opposite me, and I nodded.

"Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms, the Sons of Ipswich," I said quietly, "witches, like us, but more powerful, with a bigger curse, their power rips away their life, ours can be used as much as we like as long as it's in short doses, just leaves us weakened for a while, but, we have our limits too-"

"Yeah, yeah, and if we Use to much in over a long period of time, we die, I've heard it before," Cassie interrupted and I narrowed my eyes on her as she Used to get her manicure kit to give her a manicure.

"It may not have short term effects, Cass, it may not age us like the Sons' Power does, but as we grow older, if we've Used too much in our youth, our Power diminishes and leaves us weak, just like Grandpa David," I snapped, my eyes flashing red and forcing the manicure kit to stop, "now, Use sensibly, otherwise I'll block your Power."

"Only the Head of the Coven can do that!" Cassie argued.

"I am the Head of the Coven!" I retorted, my voice rising, "we're the only two left, Cassie, we need to Use sensibly, to preserve ourselves, keep ourselves safe, we're the only ones left who can continue our Coven, without us, it dies."

"I know that! I'm not an idiot!" Cassie shouted, storming upstairs and leaving me alone.

Stupid girl.

"I HEARD THAT!!" she roared and I rolled my eyes as I heard a door slam and made sure to put up my mental blocks.

Is this was I was like at her age? If so, I really am sorry, mom, dad, I never meant to be, I know how hard it is now.

A soft sigh escaped my lips and I switched on the television, my homework in my lap, had to get it done, right? My curly black hair fell over my face as I worked and I bit my bottom lip slightly in concentration, I did want to stay in Spencer, which meant homework.

Unfortunately.

* * *

Sitting in Literature class, I kept my brown eyes on the teacher and tried to block him out without looking like I was, I just didn't want to listen today, it was the three month anniversary of my family's slaughter, I deserved a break, but no, I had to sit through class.

The chalk the teacher was holding suddenly snapped and I felt my eyes change from brown, to red, then back to brown in a mere split second, damn emotional connections, I usually have better control. I sighed silently and looked down at my notebook, but my stress was bubbling inside of me and it took all I had to keep control of my Power.

"Miss Jacobs!" the teacher suddenly snapped and I looked up, "would you mind repeating what I just said?"

"Miss Jacobs," I retorted in an uncharacteristic sign of defiance and the class snorted with laughter, but I didn't pay any attention and looked down at my notebook again.

"Pay attention, Miss Jacobs," the teacher ground out and I shrugged as he went back to the front of the class, picking up another piece of chalk, but once more, my Power kicked in and the chalk shattered the second it touched the board, "what on earth-" he stopped and shook his head, getting another piece of chalk as I forced my Power to stop and took notes on what he was saying.

Someone suddenly walked in and I glanced up, but they just handed the teacher a slip of paper and walked out again.

"Mr Collins, you're wanted in the Provost's office," the teacher stated and I glanced at Chase, who was next to me, as he put his things in his bag, stood and walked out with a smile directed at someone behind me.

He was close to the Sons of Ipswich, made friends with them, just like the other transfer, Sarah Wenham, at least I was hidden in the background, just like I wanted to be. The bell soon rang and I was at my locker, releasing my mental barriers slightly and hearing some of Cassie's hidden turmoil, she was hurting so. Shaking my head slightly with a frown, I put my mental barriers back up and closed my locker, I should talk to her, she might need me.

"Rubes!" Cassie's cheerful voice suddenly cried and I looked behind me, seeing her running towards me, "I need a really big favour," she pouted and I rose an eyebrow, this was not a good thing, "can I go to the Fall Fest? I know we're supposed to be concentrating on that thing, but please, Rubes," she begged.

That was it?

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged and her jaw dropped, "what? I'm not that much of a bitch, Cass, I'm not going to stop you having fun."

"Thank you Ruby!" she squealed happily, attracting attention and hugging me tightly, before skipping away and leaving me shaking my head at her with amusement, she acted like I never let her do anything.

But I'd heard her thoughts when she hugged me, she was blocking it all in, pretending she didn't care by acting happy, but she did care, she was broken inside and she couldn't hide it. I sighed softly and went into my next class, thinking and trying to come up with a way to make Cassie feel better, hm, she'd need a new dress for the Fall Fest.

Great, looks like I'm going shopping after school today.

Chase sitting next to me cut my thoughts short and I glanced at him, he looked faintly angry, but I didn't comment and looked at my notebook, writing random lines down, I used to write a lot, poetry, the occasional story, but not much nowadays, too preoccupied with making sure Cassie did her homework, ate, behaved, you know, all that stuff, then I had to keep an eye out of the hunters and that scared me half death as it was.

"Don't you want to know what the Provost wanted?" Chase asked suddenly, his voice almost biting, and I turned to him, frowning slightly, "he thinks _I_ had something to do with that kid's death."

"I thought it was an overdose," I said slowly and Chase nodded.

"It was, but he stole my student ID card I think, it was in his car," he bit out icily and I frowned slightly deeper, "but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Okay, I believe you," I said quietly, turning to the front as the teacher came in, missing the smirk that slid onto Chase's lips.

But something nagged at the back of my mind, why would someone steal Chase's student ID? It's not like they could pose as him, everyone's student ID's had their pictures on so there was no point in stealing one another's, it was just strange.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and began taking notes, this entire school was strange, I wasn't going to get caught up on some little thing about student ID cards.

But the thought was still there, and it wouldn't leave.

* * *

Everyone was talking about it, Kate Tunney had been bitten by spiders, hand an awful allergic reaction and was rushed to hospital, and, her boyfriend, Pogue Parry, had been in a motorcycle accident, it was strange, plus the spider thing sounded familiar.

I snapped my fingers as I sat in the sitting room alone (Cassie was already at the Fall Fest) and a large book appeared in front of me, hovering over the coffee table, another snap of my fingers and the book opened, the pages turning rapidly, before stopping in a chapter on the Sons of Ipswich, on a page about one of their spells.

'_The Creation Spell_' I read, frowning slightly, it sounded familiar, oh yeah, mom made study the entire book when I first gained my Power at ten and made me write essays on every chapter, the Creation Spell contained spiders, lots of them, biting the victim and causing them to become deathly ill, they're in a great amount of pain until they die.

But why would the Sons put a Creation Spell on Kate? They wouldn't, so who had?

Someone knocking on my front door pulled me from my musings and I waved a hand, getting rid of the book, as I stood and went to the door, my eyes their usual brown color. I pulled the door open and my eyes widened in surprise as I saw Chase on my doorstep, how in hell did he know where I lived?

"Hey," I said slowly, my surprise, not to mention suspicion, obvious.

"Why aren't you at the Fall Fest?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Didn't want to go," I said simply, "why aren't you there?"

"Had better things to do," Chase answered with a mysterious, rather creepy grin, "just wanted to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" I questioned, eyebrow raising, "you've only been here a week, Chase."

"I know, but, I'm about to get what I want," he laughed, almost manically, and I took an unnoticeable step back.

"And that would be?" I asked lightly, but he just grinned at me and then his lips were on mine, his fingers laced around the back of my neck, pulling me to him demandingly, what the hell?!

"You'll find out by tomorrow, Ruby, just you wait," he whispered silkily in my ear, turning and walking away, leaving me gaping after him in disbelief.

I think I'm going to go wash my mouth out, there's something about that laughter that sent scared shivers running down my spine.

Shutting the door, I went to the kitchen and got myself some food, then sat back in the sitting room, flicked on the television and brought The Book back. My brown eyes flicked over the pages in the chapter on the Sons of Ipswich and I stopped on the execution of John Putnum, the final in the fifth family, but Agnes Goodwin-Pope said that he visited her as an incubus in her dreams, no one believed her, but, ten months after her husband was killed, she gave birth to a son, Hagen.

A frown furrowed my brows and I thought, Cassie and I were sent to protect the _four_ Sons of Ipswich, but if the fifth still lived on, the bastard son of John Putnum, then he could be the one who placed the Creation Spell on Kate, but who could that be?

_"Had better things to do."_

Chase's voice suddenly filled my mind and I gasped, tonight was Caleb's Ascension, I'm guessing the fifth bloodline would be pretty angry that they were pushed away, which meant that they'd most probably want revenge.

_"Had better things to do."_

Once more, Chase's words pushed their way to the front of my mind, he was the fifth, the bastard Son, he was going to hurt Caleb, oh damn, do I get involved? Or do I just leave them fight it out? I mean, I was just sent to take care of any hunters, not get involved in personal wars.

Then why in hell am I changing my clothes into a dress and going to my car?! Goddammit, if anything bad happens at the Fall Fest, then I guess I'm getting involved, I hate my good heart, sometimes I wished I could be more selfish.

Ten minutes later, I was getting out my car, fully dressed in an elegant black dress, light make up and my curly, black hair left circling my shoulders, I looked passable I guess. I saw Reid and Tyler with Sarah, but no Caleb, reasonable, he was Ascending, it probably wouldn't be pretty, I still wasn't going to get involved, I wasn't, I was just going to make sure no hunters appeared and tried to kill them during Caleb's Ascension.

A sigh pushed past my lips and I leaned against the wall just inside the building, the music from the dance vibrating the floor, but Tyler suddenly running past made me look up and I frowned, seeing his panicked expression.

"Hey! Have you seen Sarah? Sarah Wenham?" he asked me, his voice bordering on frantic.

"No, sorry, maybe she's in the bathroom," I answered apologetically, "want me to check?" I sighed at his nervous expression, and he nodded gratefully.

I went into the bathroom and looked around, seeing all the cubicle doors open and no one at the sinks, guess she wasn't there. I left the bathroom and shook my head, Tyler instantly bit his lip, blue eyes wide in panic, then thanked me and ran off again, leaving me immensely confused.

Strange boy.

"Hey, new girl, have you seen Sarah Wenham?" Reid demanded, suddenly appearing.

"No," I replied, "sorry."

"Can you check the bathroom?" he asked, his voice impatient.

"She's not in there, I just checked for your friend," I said and Reid cursed, muttering a quick thanks and running away again.

What if Chase had taken her? If Chase really was the descendant of John Putnum, and was using her against Caleb? But why? Oh, damn, I was confused, why couldn't I have just stayed at home and not get involved in things?

Because I'm nosey, let's face it, I'm freaking nosey and I have to know everything that's going on, stupid me. I mentally cursed myself and glanced up at the large clock, seeing Reid and Tyler talking to each other out of the corner of my eyes, Reid looking at his watch, must be seeing how much longer until Caleb Ascended.

Can't be too much longer.

Leaning against the wall beside the main doors, I looked up at the sky and begged for someone to help me to work out what the hell I should do, I was scared, I was scared that I should help them with the whole maybe-Chase thing, but I wasn't helping them, I was scared that the hunters would show up, that I wouldn't be able to beat them, that I wouldn't be able to avenge my family.

Biting out a muttered curse, I pushed myself off the wall and headed for my car, why, I'm not entirely sure, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I don't know anything anymore, I don't want to be who I am right now, I want my parents to tell me what to do, to take the responsibility of it all, I was just a kid, but I wasn't able to act like it.

"Fuck!" I shouted, slamming my hands onto the steering wheel and pressing my forehead against it, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I chanted, tears sliding down my cheeks, I didn't want to be in charge, I didn't want to be the one who had to shoulder all the responsibility, I was just a kid, it wasn't fair.

I just wasn't fair, and it was all the hunters fault.

They were going to die.

* * *

**Thanks to TragicCure and Britishgl for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter, the story's beginning now, yayness!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase was dead.

Chase had been the fifth Son.

Chase had tried to kill Caleb and Sarah.

Shit, this was bad, this was really bad, if the hunters weren't already on our tail, they sure as hell were now, this thing had been publicised, the thing at Putnum barn, not the truth of course, just that Chase had kidnapped Sarah and had tried to kill her and Caleb by setting a fire, except Caleb had managed to get himself and Sarah out and Chase had died.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

A groan of annoyance rang from my lips and I fell back onto my bed, throwing an arm over my eyes and cursing myself over and over again, Cassie singing, unaware, downstairs, she had no idea what could happen, what was most likely to happen. I sighed and rose into a sitting position, running my fingers through my black, curly hair and burying my head into my hands, all I had to do was keep a look out for the hunters.

Then kill them.

Cassie's singing still reached me and I felt a smile twitch at my lips.

She wasn't going to be there, she was going to stay safe, I was going to sort it out, she was just fourteen, she didn't need to do this, I would, I had the fully mature Power, she had only just got her Power.

You see, in our Coven, you get your Power when your body says your ready, there isn't some big, fancy thing like the Sons of Ipswich's Ascension, you just find out and you have to tame it, get it under control, when you have got it under control, you fully mature as a witch, that's when the big ceremony comes in. Everyone in the Coven would be there, you'd be in the centre of a room, circled by flames, until midnight, then the flames was curl up, over your body, and your Power would be yours, you'd have to master it and use it sensibly, otherwise, as you grow old, you'll be weak and defenceless, leaving the hunters kill you off easily.

Sometimes, I wonder why I was picked, why the Power chose me, I'm not the youngest to ever gain the Power, no, my grandma, the old Head of the Coven, gained it at eight, then fully matured at thirteen while I gained my Power at ten and fully matured at sixteen, so why had I been left behind? Why had I been left as the Head of the Coven? If you can even call it that nowadays, just two of us left, why did it have to be like this?

Another sigh pushed past my lips and I stood, stretching my arms and going downstairs, still in my pajamas. Cassie grinned at me as I entered the kitchen and I took in the burnt frying pan in the sink, but I just laughed and told her to go watch television while I cooked, she did so with a grin and a hug.

She was not going to be part of this.

She was not going to have blood staining her hands, this is my burden to bear.

She was going to hate me so much.

* * *

My fingers tapped against the desk, a frown between my brows, half listening to Mr Hayes talk about the latest project, but I really wasn't interested, I was terrified the hunters were going to appear and attack, but they wouldn't attack in public, would they? No, they're not that stupid, are they?

"MISS JACOBS!!" Mr Hayes shouted and I jumped in surprise, looking at him wide eyed, "are you going to join the world of the living today?!"

"What is it with teachers and being incredibly sarcastic?" I mumbled inaudibly, "sorry sir," I added at hearing level and he glared at me.

"Thank you," he bit out sarcastically, turning back round, and I rolled my brown eyes at his back, "now, as I was saying-" I tuned him out again.

Asshole.

Damn you, Hayes, maybe I'll curse him, hehe, that was good, curse him, nothing life threatening, something to make that obviously loved hair fall out.

With a hidden smirk, I tapped two fingers against the desk inaudibly, unnoticeably, and knew, that tomorrow, Hayes would be bald. I took notes on what he was saying and kept my smirk hidden, this was going to be interesting, when he showed up tomorrow, completely bald, at least it'd give everyone a chuckle.

I eventually threw my pen down in disgust and folded my arms on the desk, resting my chin on them with a tired sigh, frowning slightly. The hunters were plaguing my mind and I couldn't concentrate, I could still remember the phone call I got from the cops, asking me to come and identify the bodies of my family as I was out clubbing with my friends, while Cassie at a sleepover, we both used to have fun, have lives, but it all got shredded and we, no, _I_ was left with the responsibility of making sure that the hunters didn't kill the most powerful Coven of witches left, Cassie wasn't going to be involved.

"Miss Jacobs, you're partnered with Mr Garwin," Mr Hayes told me and I wracked my brains as to _what_ I was partnered with Reid for, oh, that project Hayes has been yammering on about all lesson, we have to do a presentation on the history of Ipswich.

With a tired sigh, I looked back at the clock and Reid sat next to me, his blue eyes flicking over me with a grin at his lips, I just ignored him, everyone knew about the infamous Reid Garwin and his playboy ways. Hurry up time, I want to leave, I need to make sure Cassie hasn't done anything stupid, but a poke on my elbow made me look up and I rose an eyebrow at Reid questioningly.

"We have to work, so work," he smirked and I scoffed, looking back at the clock, "hey, you need to do this project, otherwise _I_ get an 'F'," Reid cried and I laughed.

"Correction, _we_ need to do this project, so, until you decide you're going to help with this work, I'm going to sit here and pray that time goes faster, just so I don't have to put up with you," I replied with a smirk, keeping my brown eyes on the clock, what? I was in a pissy mood.

Reid glared at me for a second, then sighed, "fine, since you did help us try and find Sarah the other night, I'll work, but only a little," he relented and I smirked, sitting up and running my fingers through my black, curly hair, "I won't have to do any writing, will I?" he asked quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell you what, you can sort out all the pictures we're going to need, I'll even give you a list, I'll write the stuff, but Hayes is going to want some from you too, so you'll have to copy some out, okay?" I suggested and he nodded rapidly before I changed my mind.

"Gimme the list," he ordered and I rose an eyebrow, "what? You said that was what I had to do," he said with a smirk and I sighed, looking down at my notes.

"Did you actually take any notes?" I asked and he shook his head, which caused me to roll my eyes again as I began copying out the names of the pictures we needed, "here, just research those, find them, print them off the computer, along with some research and information, and I'll do the rest, okay?" I said, slowly so he'd understand every word, and he nodded, "then, when everything else is sorted, we'll put it all together as a presentation," I finished.

"Can't you do that?" Reid whined and I snapped a glare onto him, "fine, any other girl would just do all the work," he grumbled and I scoffed, flicking through my book.

"Yeah, well, I'm not 'any other girl'," I muttered, still rifling through my book.

"You can say that again," Reid mumbled, I chose to ignore him.

The bell soon rang and Reid and I left without even glancing at each other, he was blonde, stuck up prick, and, according to him, I was a snotty nosed brat, lucky I didn't curse him, but one curse was enough for today, I'll curse Reid later. I sighed softly and went to my car, Cassie already leaning against it, with some guy, giggling, great.

"Cass, let's go," I said, unlocking the car.

"Actually, Rubes," she said with a sweet smile, "can I go out tonight?"

"Fine, just be back by midnight," I shrugged and her jaw dropped, "what? I'm not a complete bitch, just be careful, okay?" I laughed and Cassie smiled at me, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks, Ruby, back by midnight, promise," she smiled, going back to the guy and leaving.

I got into my car and drove away, did I do the right thing? Cassie was a big girl, she can take care of herself, right? Yeah, I mean, she is a witch, and if she really needs me, she'll call, or, if it's a real emergency, use our telepathic link, simple, yep, I know what I did was right, because she would've resented me forever if I said no.

Yep, I'm right.

Aren't I?

* * *

It was about half midnight when someone began knocking loudly on the door and I frowned irritably, yawning as I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the front door. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin supporting a sobbing Cassie, who threw herself into my arms the second she saw me, crying into my shoulder, my arms wrapping tightly around my baby sister.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" I demanded, my voice clipped and icy, and Cassie cried even harder, "you two, sitting room, _now_, I'll be back in five minutes," I ordered, taking Cassie upstairs, and Reid and Tyler silently went into the sitting room.

I helped Cassie get washed and changed into her pajamas, seeing a bruise marring her skinny wrist, making my jaw clench in anger, then another on her stomach, what on earth had happened? She was soon in bed though and I soothed her into a sleep, smoothing her dark brown hair back and promising everything was going to be okay, that I was always going to be there, that no one would hurt her.

Once she was sleeping, I went downstairs and stood in front of the two boys in my sitting room, eyes narrowed, arms folded over my chest, them gulping slightly.

"Where are your parents? We need to talk to them," Tyler asked quietly.

"Dead, I'm Cassie's guardian, so you better start talking," I snapped, my jaw clenching and unclenching slowly, repeatedly.

"You know that guy she went off with after school?" Reid questioned and I nodded, wary, "we were just coming out of Nicky's, you know the bar-"

"I know what Nicky's is," I ground out, "get to the point."

"Alright, jesus you're cranky," he mumbled.

"That's what happens you wake up and find out something's happened to the only family you have left, now get on with it," I bit out, glaring angrily at him, pure fury bubbling inside of me.

"Only family? What about grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?" Tyler questioned and I let out a growl of annoyance.

"All dead, alright? Can you tell me what happened to Cass?" I snapped.

"Just tell her before she kills someone, Tyler," Reid growled and I glared at him.

"He was hurting her, this guy, had her against the wall, she kept screaming, we got him off her, but he ran for it, so we just bought her back here," Tyler said quietly and I gulped, looking up at the ceiling, Cassie's room directly above us.

"Thank you, for helping her, and sorry for being such a bitch," I sighed, biting my bottom lip slightly and frowning.

"No problem, look, if you need anything, just call, okay?" Tyler said kindly and I nodded absently, then winced as Cassie called my name, sounding scared.

"I gotta go," I muttered, going up the stairs as Cassie shouted my name again, sounding more desperate this time, "hey, it's okay, Cass," I murmured, entering her room and sitting with her on her bed, "I was just talking to Reid and Tyler, don't worry," I whispered, hugging her as she curled against me, just like a small child.

"I thought he was nice, Ruby," she choked out and I just murmured soothingly, ignoring Reid and Tyler who were standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," Cassie sobbed and I stiffened slightly.

"Not your fault, Cass," I said softly, but she kept saying she was sorry, with a sigh, I closed my eyes and rested my head against hers, my eyes turning red beneath my eyelids, her sobs slowly silencing, her blue eyes falling closed, her body becoming limp as she fell asleep, I carefully slid her back under the covers and left the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tyler asked and I nodded silently, leaving Cassie's door open and going downstairs, "are you sure?" he persisted and I nodded once more, "right, well, I guess we'll be going," he said and I muttered a quick bye, looking through the fridge for food.

"Can't we stay? Just in case," Reid whined.

"Fine, whatever, there are spare rooms, just find one, they should all be set up," I shrugged, getting out some orange juice and pouring a glass, "but, just so you know, I can take care of myself and my sister just fine."

"That's why she was just crying her eyes out and _we_ had to save her," Reid drawled and Tyler punched him.

"I wasn't there," I bit out, "and I knew I shouldn't have let her go out," I added in a mumble, putting my glass in the sink with a little more force than was necessary since it shattered and I hissed as the glass sliced at my hand, "crap," I growled, running my hand under the cold water and wincing slightly at the sting.

"Here, let me help," Tyler's voice said quietly and his hand wrapped around mine, carefully washing the blood away.

"I'm going to go now," Reid said slowly and we both ignored him as we heard the door shut and Tyler cleaned the blood from my hand.

"Where are the bandages?" he asked quietly.

"That cupboard, I'll get them," I answered, pulling my hand free from his and getting the bandages, "thank you," I added absently and Tyler just shook his head, taking the bandages from me and bandaging my hand carefully.

"There, not the best job in the world, but it'll do," he grinned once he was finished and I felt my lips twitch into a small smile, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family?" he asked and my smile dropped instantly, yanking my hand from his like it'd burnt.

"Murdered," I bit out, avoiding his eye and glaring out the window.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said quickly.

"Save it," I snapped, feeling hot tears prick at the corners of my eyes, but, as always, I pushed them back and covered it with indifference, just like I always did, I had to be strong for Cassie.

"You bury it, don't you?" Tyler asked softly and I stiffened, "it's not healthy, Ruby, trust me, it's self destructive, you should just let it out."

"You don't know the first thing about me," I said levelly, keeping my voice even, though anger pushed in slightly and he just looked at me steadily, "I'm fine, though why I'm trying to reassure some guy I don't even know, I don't know, so just drop it," I snapped, folding my arms over my chest stubbornly and attempting to glare him down, but he was kind of taller than me.

"I'm just trying to help," Tyler shot back, sounding rather annoyed.

"Well I don't need your help!" I retorted, "I'm on my own! I'm the one who has to take care of everything! I never _asked_ to be like this! I never _asked_ to have all this responsibility crushing me! I never _wanted_ to be this person I am! I used to have fun and go out with my friends and be a normal teenager! It's not my fault, it's _theirs_ for taking my family away!" I found all of this spewing out of my mouth before I could stop and those hot tears were back again, but I still held them at bay as I glared angrily out the window.

"Feel better?" Tyler asked, a bit warily, and I shrugged, my tears refusing to be locked away as they still stayed in my eyes, but I was too stubborn to let them fall and Tyler touched my shoulder gently, "you know, you don't always have to lock it away," he said gently and I shrugged his hand away.

"Sometimes it's best to," I replied quietly, feeling a tear slide down my cheek, but I wiped it away and pushed the others back, I couldn't cry, I couldn't, I had to be strong, I had to be, "besides, you don't understand," I spat at Tyler, leaving the kitchen and going to my room.

No one understood, no one.

* * *

**Thanks to Britishgl, Flaca514, TragicCure, Ashes2Flames and darkmagus110475 for reviews, I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter!**

**Also, sorry for the long update wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

A frown moved onto my face as I slept, feeling like someone was watching me, the ghost of fingertips trailing down my cheek, and I shot into a sitting position, a shadow vanishing just as I looked at it, strange. I shook my head slightly and looked at my alarm clock, seven thirty, I'd never get back to sleep, so I got out of bed and went for the shower, grabbing some clothes on the way.

An hour later, I was in the kitchen, my black, curly hair tied in a messy ponytail, making the back of my blue shirt wet, and I got myself some cereal, but as I turned from getting the milk, that shadow was there and I screamed from surprise, dropping the milk, the bottle smashing, the milk spilling over the floor.

But the shadow was gone.

I just stared at the place where it was, before the door crashed open and I jumped, looking round with wide eyes, then relaxed as I just saw Tyler, Reid and Cassie, all of whom were holding weapons of some kind, and they all looked at me questioningly.

"Stray cat, scared me," I lied quietly, "just appeared."

"You woke us all up before _noon_, before _nine_ even, on a _Saturday_, because of a _cat_?" Reid growled and I glared at him, getting a cloth to clean the milk up, "stupid, Jacobs."

"I didn't ask you stay, Garwin!" I snapped, feeling like a finger ran down my spine, but I ignored it and began cleaning up, "you can go back to sleep, I'll be fine, I'll just give it your hat."

"Like fuck you will," Reid shot back and I just smiled sweetly as Cassie trudged back upstairs and Tyler dragged Reid away before we could continue arguing.

Closing my brown eyes, straightening up, I took in a deep breath and tried to ignore all these strange things, but I felt the hand against my stomach and gulped, but found I couldn't speak, let alone scream.

"Miss me, Ruby?" a voice chuckled and my eyes widened.

Chase.

The feeling of a body behind me grew and the arm around my waist became visible, "I need you're help," Chase whispered and I elbowed him, but he managed to still hold onto me, "I know who you are, Ruby, who you're running from, what you're supposed to do, I can help with that, but I need you to do a little something for me."

"You're out of your tiny little mind, Chase," I hissed as he released my mouth, "and how are you even still alive? You're supposed to be dead."

"I'm stronger than Caleb, I survived," he replied airily, still holding onto me, "wonder what would happen if our bloodlines were joined."

My stomach dropped and bile rose into my throat, "never going to happen, it's against Coven rules," I snapped, making sure to keep my voice low though.

"I'm not one for rules, Ruby," Chase laughed lightly, his breath tickling my cheek, "think about it, our child would be the most powerful little witch to ever grace the earth, what with your ability to not age, and my Power which is far greater than your own."

"I'll never had a kid with you, you're murderer," I spat and he laughed again.

"You're going to be too though, aren't you? When the hunters find you, because they will, Ruby, they're hunters, predators, you'll kill them, we're the same," he grinned and I shuddered.

"No, we're not, I'm going to kill them to protect my sister, the Sons, you kill for personal gain, not to protect," I growled, "you're a selfish, murdering, son of a bitch."

"Now, now, let's not bring my mother into this," Chase laughed, swinging me round and lifting my bandaged hand, "little Tyler seems to care about you," he said, humour vanishing, and I scoffed.

"No, he's just an all round nice guy, too nice," I shot back, glaring up at Chase, but he just grinned at me and I was sent back to when he helped me when we first met, "why are you here?" I asked, sounding defeated, and he brushed a loose lock of my hair from my face.

His lips were suddenly on mine, soft, tender, his hand cupping my face, my eyes automatically falling closed, responding without really meaning to, his other arm sliding round my waist, drawing me closer.

Then he was just gone and my eyes opened, looking round with a frown, but I was the only one in the kitchen.

Bastard.

With a frown, I finished cleaning and threw the broken bits of bottle away, before getting the other bottle of milk from the fridge and pouring it onto my cereal.

When Cassie, Reid and Tyler came down two hours later, I was just sat, staring into space, and Cassie clicked her fingers right in front of my face, making me jump in surprise.

"You okay, Rubes?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," I muttered.

"Don't hurt yourself, Jacobs," Reid mumbled.

"Well, if I'm an idiot, looks like you're doing that history project all alone," I shot at him and he instantly put on a sweet smile.

"Jacobs, have I mentioned how much I just love your hair?"

"You said I looked like a poodle."

"I love poodles."

"You said you hated poodles."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Goddammit Jacobs! I am not playing games! You have to do that project otherwise we both fail and we both know you can't have that!"

"Garwin, you have about three seconds to move back."

"Why?"

"Otherwise I'm going to hit you."

"Nah, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"You won't."

"Right."

"OW!"

"Told you."

"Bitch!"

"Thank you."

And, with that, I stood and walked away to my comfy sitting room, curling in the armchair and turning on the television, what to watch, hmm, heh, this'd do. I left it on a dumb chat show and watched blankly, glancing around for Reid or Tyler, then flicking my finger and a book from the bookshelf flew into my lap.

* * *

It was Monday, hadn't seen Chase since Saturday, Cassie was at home, I was just going into Spencer, my eyes catching sight of that bastard Cassie went out with on Friday, my fists and jaw clenched, but Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue all suddenly appeared and dragged, literally dragged, me into a classroom.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted and they all shushed me, "don't tell me to 'shush'! I'm angry!" I yelled and Reid clamped a hand over my mouth, I growled and glared at him.

"Silence, poodle," he smirked.

So I kicked him in the shin.

"Bitch!" he hissed, rubbing his shin, and the others repressed laughs, "why are we saving her from getting her ass kicked and from detention again?"

"Because she doesn't deserve it," Caleb sighed, "though, she probably could kick that guy's ass."

"No probably, I'd kick his ass from here to hell and back," I snarled, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at them all.

"You know, you're kind of hot angry," Reid smirked.

I kicked him in the shin again.

"Reid, just stop talking," Caleb said and Reid glared at me, "coach is going to wonder how you got that bruise, you'd better think of a good cover story."

"I'll say a stupid poodle ran into me," Reid spat and I went to punch him, but Pogue grabbed my wrist inches from the blonde's smirking face.

"God, I _hate_ you, Garwin," I bit out.

"Yeah, that's just sexual tension, every girl gets it," he smirked and Pogue yanked me back quickly.

"Reid, shut up," he growled, "you're not helping."

"It's fun though," Reid grinned and Tyler grabbed my other arm quickly, "aw, she's all angry."

"One day, Garwin, someone's going to try and kill you, and I pray to god that I'm there to watch and cheer them on," I snarled.

"Kill? That's a little extreme," Caleb laughed nervously.

"Nope, he's that annoying, I'm sure someone already has a hitman out for him," I grinned brightly and Reid glared at me.

"Not funny, Jacobs," he said.

"Yeah, it is, I should start working on my cheer now," I smirked and he snarled, Caleb grabbing him just before he reached me, "aw, he's all angry," I mocked and he glared hatefully at me.

"It's a pity the person who killed the rest of your family didn't kill you," he spat and I flew at him with inhuman strength, slamming my fist into his face.

The others just gaped at us for a few moments in disbelief as I furiously punched Reid, then snapped into action and grabbed the back of my blazer, yanking me off him, tears of pure rage flowing down my cheeks.

Reid actually looked rather regretful, blood trickling from his nose and he had a split lip, but I just pulled free and ran for it, ignoring the looks I got from the people in the hall and going to my car, the Sons calling my name, but I got into my car and shot out the parking lot, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I just drove, my phone ringing in my bag, and I just carried on driving, the tears refusing to stop, I drove past my house, down a lane, through autumn trees, the leaves falling behind my car, which stopped on a bridge and I rested my head against the steering wheel, crying.

It could've been days before I stopped for all I know, but I did stop, and I got out my car, sitting on the stone bridge and looking over the water, a sad smile moving onto my lips as I waved a hand and the water rose into two figures, they danced over the surface of the water, a memory from when I was a child, it was my parents, I can remember them dancing in the sitting room when Cassie and I were in bed, and we'd sneak onto the stairs to watch them dance.

A hand touched my shoulder and I lost concentration as I yelped in surprise and the water crashed back down, splashing me, the person behind me chuckling, damn Chase Collins, why was he here? I turned my head and glared at Chase weakly, well aware of the dried tear tracks on my face, he just grinned at me and sat next to me.

"They're looking for you," he stated and I swung myself round, standing and going to my car, "ooh! Where are we going?" Chase grinned like a little kid, following me and getting into the passenger side as I got into the drivers seat.

"_I'm_ going home, _you're_ going to scamper off and make Reid's life hell," I snapped, wiping the tear tracks from my face, and Chase suddenly guided my lips to his.

"Nope, we're going to have some fun," he smirked and I wrenched away, "Ruby," he whined and I narrowed my brown eyes at him, "it'll help distract you," he grinned.

"Get out of my car, leave me alone, and go back to hell," I snarled.

"It's that time of the month, isn't it?"

"I said get out!"

He laughed and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving me alone in my car as I reversed back up the lane, turned in a big enough spot and drove home.

Only to find a certain Hummer, Mustang and Ducati in my driveway.

What in hell did I do wrong in a previous life?!

With a scowl, I got out my car, making sure to slam the door, and went into _my_ house, also making sure to slam that door too, Cassie instantly appearing and smiling innocently at me.

"You tell those four, they better be out of my house by the time I get back downstairs, otherwise, they'll be mincemeat," I growled, going upstairs to change out of my uniform.

Only to find Chase on my bed.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed and he laughed.

"Good thing I put a silencing spell on this room, right?" he grinned.

I decided to ignore him as I got some clothes and pulled off my blazer, ignoring how I could feel his gaze fixated on my back as I changed, he wasn't going to leave and I wasn't going to be shoved out of my room.

Once I was changed, I went downstairs and repressed a scream of annoyance at the sight of the four Sons of Ipswich in my sitting room as Cassie bolted upstairs at my glare.

"Ruby, Reid's really sorry," Caleb said.

"Don't care," I spat, going into the kitchen and getting a bottle of soda.

"You know, you could pull that stick out of your ass," Reid said and I was pleased to see he had a black eye.

"And the hunters could hurry up and kill you," I mumbled inaudibly, deciding, like with Chase, it was best to just ignore them, they weren't worth my time, they were just assholes.

"Ruby," it was Tyler this time, "he shouldn't have said what he did."

I switched on the stereo.

Pogue switched it off.

"Do you mind? I liked that song," I frowned, actually, I hated it, but they didn't know that.

"You're being rude," Pogue shrugged.

"So are you, this is _my_ house, I didn't invite you, so leave me alone, I don't care if the precious Sons of Ipswich don't like me, I don't care about you, I'm not going to worship you like everyone seems to, Abbott's right, you're all just a bunch of posers," I said viciously, ignoring their surprised looks, "now get the hell out."

"Look, we're-"

"Not interested," I interrupted Caleb, "now get out, before I call the cops."

"This isn't your house, you're too young," Reid said surely.

"Trust me, Garwin, it's my name on the mortgage, on the lease, on everything, I own this place, I bought it with my family's money, which they left me after they were murdered," I said coldly, sipping on some soda, and Reid actually flinched, "is this cosy little conversation over? Because I have to go slit my wrists out of grief," I drawled and their eyes widened in concern, Pogue actually lifting my arm and inspecting it for cuts, "I was being sarcastic," I said slowly and he glared at me.

"You're crazy enough to do just that," he retorted and I shrugged, sipping on my soda.

"Ruby, you can't stay here on your own," Tyler said gently, "even with Cassie, you're just kids."

"I'm eighteen, and I stopped being a kid a long time ago," I said icily, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Cassie."

"That's why we saved her on Friday," Reid shot back and Pogue placed a hand on my shoulder, expecting me to attack, but I didn't move, just glared at the blonde and sipped on soda again.

"Don't you four have anything better to do?" I sighed, "like strangle kittens?"

"You know, you're incredibly sarcastic, have you always been like that, or is a new development?" Reid snapped and I smirked.

"It's something that's always been there," I shrugged, "take after gran dad said."

"How on earth do people put up with you?" Reid muttered.

"Poodles always are so loving," I drawled and he smirked, but I turned and looked out the window.

"We could stay with you!" Reid suggested brightly.

"Not in a million years, Garwin," I sighed.

"But the dorms are so boring," he whined.

"So is this place."

"Just the occasional stray cat, right?"

"That isn't funny Garwin!"

"So, Tyler and I are staying, great, we'll go pack our stuff."

"No, Garwin, you're not staying."

"But, we'll throw you an amazing Halloween, house warming party."

"Oh, well that changes everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my answer's now a 'hell no, you crazy son of a bitch'."

"That's just mean."

"I'm sure you'll live….unfortunately."

"Can you two stop bitching at each other?! I'm trying to watch Extreme Makeover!" Cassie yelled and I glanced up at the ceiling.

My sister was strange.

"You heard her, she's trying to watch Extreme Makeover, you guys have to go," I grinned, "bye."

"Fine, we'll go, but we'll be back in an hour with our stuff," Reid smirked and my grin dropped.

"No! Garwin! Don't do this, you don't want to live here, live at your own house," I pleaded.

"Can't, dad lives there, the dorms are too crowded and this place is just right, besides, we'll be able to work on that history project a lot easier now," he replied and my jaw dropped, he just pushed it back up, "not a good look for you darling."

With that, the four of them walked out, Reid promising he and Tyler would be back.

* * *

**Thanks to TragicCure and Flaca514 for reviews, I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

My life had turned to hell, it was official, Reid and Tyler had actually moved in, said it was 'for Cassie's protection', Chase refused to leave my room, Cassie was refusing to leave the house and I was going crazy.

"You worry too much," Chase stated as we sat on my bed and I shot him an annoyed look, "and you really need to work on that anger," he grinned, laying back and folding his arms beneath his head.

"Do you ever leave this room?" I asked, frowning down at him, and he nodded, "when? You're always here when I am."

"A relationship needs a few secrets to stay alive, Ruby dear," he chuckled.

"We're not in a relationship," I snapped, standing and absently sliding the ring on the chain of my necklace over the silver chain, "you're just my live-in stalker, whose supposed to be dead."

Chase just laughed and watched the ring I was playing with, but I didn't pay him any mind and went to the door, ignoring his question of where I was going. Tucking the necklace back inside my school shirt, I went downstairs and got my bag and car keys from the hall table as a yawning Tyler and Reid left the kitchen.

"We'll drive," Tyler offered, still sounding half asleep.

"No, I'm going in my car, you're going in your car, we ignore each other at school, this is not an arrangement I agreed to," I snapped, then saw Cassie sneaking to the kitchen, "go get dressed, right now, you're going to school today whether you like it or not, you two, move it, you'll be late."

"Is it me, or does she act like a mother?" Reid whispered and Tyler nodded.

"I said go!" I said snippily and they bolted, "Cassie, you think that I'll let that bastard anywhere near you? That Garwin or Simms will? Just go and get dressed, okay?" I said softly and Cassie trudged upstairs.

Within half an hour, I was speeding to school and Cassie was hunched over in her seat, but I ordered her out the car once I'd skidded into a spot and she reluctantly climbed out the car, me following calmly. We went into school and her fingers wrapped around mine, but I pulled free and unclipped my necklace that had three different rings on it, then carefully clipped it around Cassie's neck.

"Mom's wedding and engagement ring and dad's wedding ring, to bring you strength, okay?" I smiled and she nodded, carefully tucking the necklace beneath her shirt, "now, I gotta go, behave, and yell if you need me," I winked and she instantly got my meaning as I walked down the busy corridor to my locker and she went to hers.

The bell rang and hurried to my lesson quickly, determinedly ignoring Pogue and Caleb, who were in the same class, but Caleb yanked me into the seat next to him and I glared at him, but he just grinned and turned his attention forward. I huffed and looked at the board, stupid boys, I really didn't like them, if only I didn't have to protect them, stupid, stupid, stupid boys.

Reid suddenly sat on my other side and I repressed a scream, putting my head in my folded arms on the desk, muttering curses under my breath.

"Poodle," Reid said and I ignored him, "can I have a party?"

"No," I stated.

"Poodle," he said again, shaking my shoulder, "how come I have to share my bathroom with Tyler, while you and Cassie have your own?"

"Because it's _my_ house," I snarled.

"You say that a lot, Poodle," Reid smirked, you could just hear it in his voice, and I punched him in the chest, then went back to my previous position, "you really don't like me do you?"

"What gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're mean."

"So you've said."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Tyler yelled and I looked at him in shock, along with the rest of the class, "all you do is argue! Just shut up!" he shouted and Reid and I glanced at each other.

"Well," Reid started.

"That was just uncalled for," I finished, then we both started laughing and Tyler smacked his head onto the desk, "I still hate you, Garwin," I added.

"Same here, Poodle, same here," Reid grinned and we both fell silent as the teacher walked in and we paid attention, well, Caleb, Tyler and I did.

I never noticed the boys' suspicious glances that were thrown at me as I smirked at Mr Hayes' bald head, take that, no one yells at this witch.

* * *

Reid and I were arguing…..again, this time in the middle of the school corridor with an audience, Sarah, Kate, Cassie and the other Sons slapping hands to their foreheads as Reid and I yelled at each other and I was _this_ close to kicking his ass, I should smother him in his sleep.

"You are not throwing a party and that's that Reid Garwin!" I shouted and Reid glared, "it's my house! And _I_ make the goddamn rules! Understand me?!"

"I'm throwing a party Ruby Jacobs! And there's fuck all you can do about it!" Reid yelled back, we were standing nose to nose now, glaring at each other angrily, "I live there too!"

"Freeloader! I can kick you out!" I retorted, folding my arms over my chest and biting out the words like they were poisonous, "it's my house and I'm not going to have you throw a party with illegal alcohol!"

"Who said there'd be alcohol?" he smiled innocently, I just glared, "okay! There will be! But no one will find out! Come on, Jacobs, it'll be fun!"

"Let's think about this," I mused, tapping a finger against my lips, "NO!" I roared, turning on my heel and walking away, "and if I see _one_ of those flyers around this school! I will smother you in your sleep Garwin!"

"She likes her death threats, has to give at least two a day, usually to me," I heard Reid mutter and I decided to ignore him as I went to my car and Cassie ran after me, the necklace with our parents' rings bouncing on her chest.

We got into my car and drove in silence back to our house, a house that was now shared with Reid and Tyler, not to mention Chase, but he was a secret, stay-in stalker, that I didn't have the heart to throw out, though I did make him sleep on the floor, he just usually got back into the bed once I was asleep and I had to hit him in the morning.

But that's not important, I can't even read The Book anymore because Reid and Tyler could pop up at any second and Chase isn't allowed to read it, it's The Book for my Coven, he can't read it, only Cassie and I can, rules, I like rules, unless they stop me from doing something I wanted, but rules are good things.

A sigh pushed past my lips and I stopped the car outside the house, Cassie bouncing in with me following dismally, I was a little rain cloud today, complete opposite of my little sister, who'd bounced back from her ordeal once Reid, Pogue, Caleb and Tyler had kicked the shit out of the bastard who hurt her. I went up to my room and muttered a quick 'hi' to Chase as I wrenched off my tie and threw it to the ground, his brown eyes full of humour as he watched me and the book he was reading laid forgotten on his chest.

"Have a nice day?" he asked once I was changed and I shrugged, laying across the bottom of my bed, putting my head on his legs, "Garwin?" he questioned and I nodded, shifting slightly.

"Wants to throw a party, I said no, he won't give up," I sighed, "I mean, it's my house, if I don't want to throw a party, I don't have to, right?"

"Of course, Ruby, you could always just curse him," Chase grinned and I slapped him on the leg, "you're always threatening to kill him," he whined and I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, but he'll get suspicious, they're not meant to know that Cassie and I are-" I stopped as someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Ruby, Reid wants to talk to you," Tyler called and I cursed, loudly, "that's not nice, Ruby," Tyler chuckled and I glared up at Chase, who just grinned as I stood and went to the door.

"I'm not letting him throw a party," I said stubbornly as I shut the door behind me and went downstairs, Tyler just chuckled, ruffled my black curls like I was some kind of dog and went into the sitting room, "and don't ruffle my hair!" I snapped miserably, glaring at Reid.

"Poodle-Jacobs-_Ruby­_," Reid corrected himself and I rose an eyebrow, "this party would set you down in Spencer history, you'd be cool forever as the girl who hosted the best Halloween party _ever_!"

"You're not going to give up, are you?" I sighed and he shook his blonde head with a grin, "but I'm incredibly stubborn too, you're not having a party in my house, understand?"

"Damn you, Poodle!" Reid yelled as I went back upstairs, "hey! Wait!" he called and I paused, looking at him with a frown, "why do you spend so much time in your room? You only ever come down to get food, then you take straight upstairs anyway," he asked and I glared at him.

"I can't stand being in your presence, so I stay in my room with the comfort of a television, books and a mini-fridge," I replied coldly, going back into my room and shutting the door loudly.

"Oooh, someone has their panties in a twist," Chase laughed.

"Great, from one asshole to the next," I spat, shoving him off my bed and laying down myself, "don't you have anything better to do? I'm sure you have some _other_ lives to make hell, not just mine."

"Since when did we have a mini-fridge?" Chase asked, opening said mini-fridge and getting out a bar of chocolate.

"Since I moved here," I said slowly, "you're an imbecile."

"But you love me," Chase shrugged and I scoffed.

"No, I don't," I said, pulling my homework towards me and getting started on it, "now, shut up, I need to do this homework and history project."

"But we could have so much more fun," Chase laughed, sitting in front of me, I just ignored him and did my homework, "Ruby," Chase sounded so serious, I thought I'd better look up and one of my eyebrows questioningly.

He just grinned at me and kissed me, pushing me back down onto the bed, heat spreading through me, the homework being thrown to the floor, goddamn him, he was a really good kisser.

No, I must not be swayed, that homework needs doing.

"Bad Chase," I scolded, pushing him away, and he hit the ground with an annoyed growl, "it is wrong to force yourself upon a girl, though it's also wrong to live in said girl's bedroom without her permission, but we'll put that aside for now," I grinned and Chase rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly.

"Fine, I'll just go and see the boys," he grinned and I tackled him to the ground.

"They'll kill you!" I protested and he laughed.

"So you do care, I knew it!" he cheered and I scowled down at him, getting up with as much dignity as possible and going back to my homework.

Stupid boys.

* * *

Warm body, my body curled against it, this was far too familiar.

"Chase, time to wake up," I mumbled, yawning, sitting up and poking Chase in the shoulder, he just groaned and rolled away from me, "Chase," I whined tiredly, shaking his bare shoulder, and he suddenly pulled me back into him, "Chase!" I yelped in surprised, then giggled and he grinned down at me, brushing my hair from my face and kissing me lightly.

Used to it by now, I liked it now.

"I have school," I sighed and Chase pouted slightly, I kissed him softly, before wriggling free and getting my school uniform, "there'll be no one in the house, you can wander round, just don't do anything stupid, okay?" I said with my hand on the door handle to my en-suite bathroom and he nodded, watching me leave.

Soon, I was in the kitchen and Tyler walked in, grinning tiredly at me, I smiled back slightly and ate my cereal, ready for school and continuously phoning Cassie's cellphone from mine, then hanging up, it was like an incredibly annoying, yet effective alarm, I was phoning Reid as well, it's always fun annoying him. Tyler chuckled as he realised what I was doing and I just sent him a mischievous grin, ringing Reid again, a yell of annoyance being heard upstairs, so I rung Cassie instead, a scream of 'LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE RUBES!' ringing through the house.

That was it, Tyler and I burst into laughter and I stopped ringing them as I placed my bowl in the sink and went to brush my teeth, still chuckling. Chase was sleeping when I went back into my room and I rolled my brown eyes, going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth quickly, before brushing my hair, going back into my room, grabbing my bag and going back downstairs.

Reid and Cassie glared at me and I just smiled innocently, swinging my car keys round my finger. Cassie stood and trudged out the house after me, sticking her tongue out at Reid as he laughed, and I rolled my brown eyes, getting into my car and starting her up, giving Cassie a warning look as she groaned and gave me her best puppy dog expression.

"No, you're going to school, I'm paying a lot to have both of us there," I said sternly, pulling out of the driveway and driving to school, Tyler and Reid following in the former's Hummer.

"But why, Ruby? Why can't we go to normal school?" Cassie whined.

"You know why, we have to make sure the hunters don't get to the Sons," I answered tiredly.

"They're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves," Cassie argued.

"You mean like mom and dad and gran and everyone else was?!" I snapped and she glared at me.

We spent the rest of the drive in stony silence and, when I'd parked at Spencer, Cassie flounced out the car and refused to say goodbye, she acts like such a spoilt princess sometimes, okay, I do too, but I'm the eldest, I'm allowed. With a sigh, I got out the car and went into the school, but, of course, Sarah and Kate joined with the Sons of Ipswich and Reid began whining about not being able to throw a party.

"Fine! Throw a goddamn party! Just shut up about it!" I snapped after five minutes, I couldn't even last that long, and Reid grinned, hugging me tightly, "just let go of me," I growled and he instantly released me, "but I'm not going to be part of your stupid party, understand?" I added and he nodded.

"You'll wreck it anyway," he teased and I slapped him over the back of the head, "evil Poodle," he muttered and I slapped him again.

"Reid, just remember, she can say you can't have that party anytime she likes," Sarah said and Reid's eyes widened in horror, but he didn't say anything else and I was _this_ close to hugging Sarah gratefully, but that might seem like I actually enjoyed their company, which I don't, I preferred Chase's company.

No, wait, he's an evil villain.

He's evil.

Well, at least he doesn't annoy the crap out of me that much.

* * *

**Thanks to TragicCure and Britishgl for reviews, I hope you enjoyed and review this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

"I think you should go to the party."

Those were Chase's words on Halloween as I got ready for a night at the library, I know, how sad is that? But it was better than being busted for underage drinking, this was my house after all, but, back to mine and Chase's conversation.

"No, I don't even have a costume and I just plain don't want to go," I sighed, pulling my hair into a ponytail, and Chase grinned at me, "what?" I frowned and he just carried on grinning.

"You are a witch, Ruby, dear," he said and I sighed, "besides, don't you want to keep an eye on Cassie?" he continued and I glared at him, "I know! You should wear a Playboy bunny costume!" he grinned eagerly and I grimaced, "just go, Ruby, you need to have fun, you can't always be the responsible one," Chase's tone suddenly grew soft and serious, his arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind.

"What do you care?" I frowned suspiciously and he just grinned at me, "fine, if it'll get you to shut up, I'll go, but do not leave this room, Chase Collins, you'll get yourself killed," I sighed and Chase grinned, kissing my cheek soundly as I snapped my fingers and my clothing changed into a red pair of pants and tube top with a tail attached.

I was a devil, why? Not too sure.

"Nice, a little devil," Chase chuckled, releasing me and examining me, I just shrugged and released my hair, brushing it quickly and then applying make up, "aw, you look all hot and sexy," Chase grinned.

I slapped him over the back of the head, but I was blushing slightly.

My door was suddenly thrown open and Chase disappeared, an oblivious Cassie gaping at me, "I decided I'd best keep an eye on you," I sighed and she grinned, looking incredibly cute in a cat costume.

"You look hot, Rubes," she said, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the room, "Reid! Tyler! Ruby decided to come to the party!" she yelled as we went downstairs and the boys gaped at me.

"What?" I snapped, feeling the heat rise up my cheeks, but I forced it away and smoothed my pants with a glare.

"You actually look pretty hot," Reid smirked and I punched him on the shoulder, an unwanted blush rising up my cheeks, "hah! I made you blush!" he said triumphantly and I punched him again.

"Fuck off, Garwin," I growled, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at Tyler, who was staring at me, open mouthed, "take a goddamn picture, it'll last longer," I bit out and his face flooded with blush as he hastily looked away and Reid began teasing him.

Within three hours, my house was filled to the brim with people and I was determinedly keeping all perves, and males in general, at bay, mainly because the majority were already drunk and the other part was the fact that I didn't like any of them, at all. I sighed and grabbed a shot from the tray that someone was passing round, slinging back easily, the guy grinned at me and I just took another, moving through the crowd and upstairs quickly, the shot in hand.

"Ruuuuuuuuubbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyy!" a voice suddenly cried drunkenly and I cringed as Reid bounced over to me and I rose an eyebrow, "you look preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttyyyyyyy!" he grinned at me, eyes glassy from drink, and I rolled my brown eyes.

"Garwin, you're smashed," I sighed and he giggled, yep, he giggled, he was really wasted, "come on, I'll get you some water," I sighed, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"Ruby, you look real pretty tonight," he slurred as I sat him at the kitchen table and went to the sink.

Arms suddenly snaked around my waist and I jumped as Reid began nuzzling my neck, "Garwin," I growled, elbowing him in the stomach, and he yelped, releasing me instantly, "you're even more of a perve when you're drunk, here, drink this," I ordered, giving him a glass of water, and he gulped it down greedily.

"Thank you, Ruby," he grinned, he looked rather like a puppy, eager to please, and I sighed, "can we go out sometime?" he asked suddenly and I began choking on air as Tyler came in and looked at us both with obvious confusion as to why we weren't at each other's throats, "Baby Boy! Ruby and I are going out!" Reid cheered and I smacked him over the back of the head.

"No, no we're not," I snapped, "he's completely and utterly wasted."

Reid chose that moment to fall off his chair, giggling.

"Yeah, I'll get him upstairs," Tyler chuckled, grabbing his giggling best friend and supporting him, "thanks for helping him, Ruby, I know you guys don't get along," he smiled and I nodded.

"Just remember, you two are cleaning this place tomorrow, even if Garwin's dying," I smirked and Tyler flinched, "have fun, boys," I smiled sweetly, breezing out the kitchen and into the party, throwing back the shot I still had in my hand.

"Hey honey," Aaron grinned at me, stopping my progress to the stairs, and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "you're looking pretty hot tonight," he said, his voice dropping in what was obviously supposed to be a seductive way.

"Yeah, I think so too," an icy voice said from behind him and my eyes widened, no way, I told him to stay in my room, Aaron swung round and I hastily placed myself between him and an angry looking Chase, who hadn't even bothered disguising himself.

"Holy shit, no way, no, dude, you're dead," Aaron breathed, blinking and rubbing his eyes as I cast a silent spell on him, "nah, I've just had too much alcohol," he said, sounding dazed, and I nodded.

"Yeah, you should go and find Kira, get her to take you home," I said quietly and he nodded, walking away, I rounded on Chase the second Aaron was lost in the oblivious group of dancing people, "you idiot," I hissed, slapping Chase on the arm, and he scowled.

"He and Garwin were hitting on you," he spat out and one of my eyebrows rose as an amused smile twitched at my lips and he glared at me.

"Are you jealous?" I asked and he grunted non-committally, I giggled and kissed him softly, his arms instantly coiling round my waist, drawing me against him, my arms wrapping around his neck, "I guess we're sort of in a relationship," I whispered against his lips and he smiled, kissing me again.

"We always have been," he murmured, blocking my response with his lips, I gigged softly and he chuckled against my lips.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered to the warm body beside mine and a smile moved onto my lips, then I sat up and grabbed a discarded, male shirt, slipping it on and going to the bathroom, but a pair of arms yanked me back down onto the bed, a giggle escaping my lips as Chase grinned down at me.

"Good morning to you too," I laughed and he kissed me strongly, pushing a hand through my already tousled black, curly hair, "Chase, I need to go shower," I whined and a perverted glint twinkled in his dark brown eyes, "I prefer to shower alone, thank you very much," I laughed, wriggling free and going into the bathroom.

An hour or so later, I was skipping downstairs with a smile and giggling at the sight of a hungover Reid sitting at the kitchen table, I ruffled his blonde hair and made him a black coffee, Tyler, Reid and Cassie gaping at me in shock.

"Okay, who in fuck did you bang last night?" Reid demanded and I slapped him over the back of the head, "shit! Don't _do_ that Poodle!" he yelled, then cringed at the volume of his own voice, and I smirked.

"Here, drink that, maybe it'll poison you, then get cleaning, Cassie, you want to go shopping? The boys have work to do," I said brightly, making sure that my voice loud enough to jar Reid's head, and he aimed a punch at my leg, I just dodged and left the kitchen with Cassie, laughing happily.

"Morning Ruby, Cassie," Caleb yawned, walking down the stairs with Sarah, and I rose an eyebrow, "um, Tyler said you wouldn't mind," he said awkwardly and I shrugged.

"You can help clean, Sarah, you want to come shopping?" I grinned and the blonde instantly nodded, bouncing after me, while Caleb looked disbelieving, "have fun, oh, are Pogue and Kate up there?" I asked and Caleb nodded warily, "go get them for me," I commanded and he instantly went upstairs.

"You're good," Sarah giggled and I laughed.

"I know, you just have to know how to handle them, Reid Garwin, where are you going?" I demanded as I spotted Reid sneaking out the kitchen behind me and he froze.

"Um, to start the car for you?" he suggested and I pointed to the mess in the sitting room, then the dining room we'd converted into the boys' game room of sorts, "get cleaning, right?" he sighed and I nodded.

"We'll be back by four at the most, it better be done by then, understand?" I said sternly and he grumbled, but nodded as I smiled happily, "good boy, I might even bring you a treat home," I teased and he glared at me, but I just grinned and turned to Kate and Pogue, "Pogue, you're cleaning, Kate, we're going shopping," I stated and the girl instantly bounced over to my side as Pogue looked horrified, "well, don't just stand there, get on with it, bye boys," I sang, leaving the house with the others, "oh, and we're taking the Hummer!" I called.

"NO!" Reid cried, suddenly latching onto the Hummer like it was his first born son, and I rose an eyebrow, hands on hips, "or, maybe, I could just check it over for you," he laughed weakly and I jerked a thumb at my house, "damn Poodle," he mumbled, trudging back into the house.

Us girls laughed and got into the large Hummer, I started it up and drove out the driveway, the other three chattering happily, while I just smiled and giggled when they sang along loudly with the stereo, which Cassie turned on. Soon, I was parked outside a shop and we all jumped out, going into the shop and looking through the racks of clothes, my eyes instantly caught a denim mini and I picked it up, I used to have loads of this back in California, might as well start my collection back up again, with a grin, I began picking up numerous skirts and Cassie grinned at me.

Soon, I was trying on the skirts with different tops in the changing rooms with the other three, all of us talking and laughing, complimenting or disagreeing with one another's choices, when my phone suddenly rang and I sighed, rolling my eyes and picking the phone up as I pulled on a different skirt and cradled the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"_Poodle, I can't find the broom_," Reid whined.

"Garwin, I have carpet, you need the vacuum, it's in the cupboard under the stairs," I said slowly he made an 'oh' of realisation, "I have to go, Garwin, it's rather difficult to talk to you and change my clothes at the same time."

"_So, uh, what exactly are you changing into_?" Reid's perverted voice responded.

Then numerous yells of shock were heard and a growl of pure anger as a crunch was heard, a beep sounding through the phone, "hello? Garwin?" I frowned, but that beep was a consistent, and I closed my eyes, allowing them to turn red, I saw the house, I saw the boys, surrounding Chase, Reid's nose bleeding.

Within five seconds flat, without the use of magic, I was in my own clothes and running to the car, within ten minutes, I was bolting into the house and stopping in front of a livid Chase, the Sons looking at me in shock.

"What happened to staying in my room?" I snapped, slapping Chase over the back of the head, and the Sons' jaws dropped, "and you four, get with the cleaning!" I ordered, hands on hips, and Chase chuckled, his arms winding round my waist, "let go of me," I sighed and he pouted, resting his head on my shoulder, "stupid boy," I said almost fondly, almost.

That was when the windows shattered and we were sent flying into the wall, the Sons included, I gasped and looked at Chase in horror as blood blossomed on his shirt and his wide, brown eyes stared into mine.

"No!" I cried and Chase coughed slightly, blood spattering over my chest, I ignored it and felt tears fill my eyes, "You're going to be okay, just hold on, okay? I'll work something out, I'll save you, I promise, just hold on," I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before standing and looking at the five people that were standing beside my smashed window, "can we hurry this up?" I snarled and one shot at me.

My eyes turned red and I threw a hand forward, he instantly flung back and out the window, another lunged for me and I slammed a magic filled kick into his side, shooting him out the window too, but one grabbed my waist and pinned my arms to my sides, I growled and slammed a foot into his, using magic to slam him into the wall, smashing a picture in the process, I was just so angry.

* * *

**(Reid POV)**

What the fuck was going on?

First Chase appears and breaks my nose, then Ruby suddenly just materializes and she and Chase act lovey-dovey, and then these five guys wearing masks with swords on their backs smash the windows and we get slammed into the wall.

What the fuck?

"No!" suddenly caught my attention and I looked over at Ruby and Chase, he coughed, covering her chest with blood, but she just looked at him helplessly, hand against his cheek, tears in her eyes, "you're going to be okay, just hold on, okay? I'll work something out, I'll save you, I promise, just hold on," she whispered, kissing him, then standing and glaring at the five people, pure fury in her expression, "can we hurry this up?" she spat and one of the people darted towards her, but her eyes turned ruby red and her hand was flung forward, the person being hurled out the window again with an invisible force.

Once again, what the fuck is going on? When did Ruby become a witch?

With a growl, Ruby threw a kick into one's side and he followed the other out the window, another grabbing her from behind and pinning her arms to her sides, but she stamped on his foot and he crashed into a wall, a picture falling to the ground with him.

I looked at my 'brothers', wide eyed, and they just looked stony faced at Ruby fighting five people on her own, I glanced at Chase and saw his eyes focussed on Ruby, a weak smile at his lips, which were covered in his blood, blood on his shirt, a shard of glass sticking out of his side.

"Ruby!" he suddenly yelled hoarsely and I swung my head back round, seeing her on her knees, pale, breathing heavily, eyes changing back to brown, black, curly hair hanging around her face messily, the five bodies littered around the room.

"Used too much in one go," she said tiredly, though she managed a tired giggle as Cassie ran through the doors and gazed at her sister in horror, "don't just stand there, Cass, run," Ruby ordered, still holding that commanding air, despite being on the ground, tired, and she suddenly rose with a grace none of us expected, "I said go, Cassie, they're here, take the Sons with you, I'll be there soon," she said and Cassie gulped, then shook her head.

"No, you'll Use again, you'll die, Rubes," she said stubbornly and anger flitted over Ruby's expression, before reluctant admiration took over, but she grabbed her little sister's shoulders and shook her.

"I won't lose you, Cassandra Jacobs, and, as Head of the Coven, I order to leave," she snapped and Cassie shook her head, shoving Ruby away from her, but the elder girl was so tired and worn out, she fell to the ground and her eyes fluttered closed, her entire body falling back onto the ground.

"No, Rubes? Ruby? Wake up, you can't have Used that much," Cassie whispered, looking at Ruby with wide blue eyes, and Ruby's eyes cracked open.

"Hehe, fooled you, now go, you four too," she commanded, standing and going over to Chase, who grinned at her weakly, "shush, I'll figure something out, what am I going to do without my live-in stalker?" she smiled, snapping her fingers, and a large book hovered next to her, the pages flipping of their own accord.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I managed eventually and Cassie gulped.

"The hunters are here, they're after you, and us, we're witches, from California, we're not here to hurt you, quite the opposite actually, we're supposed to pro-" her sentence was cut short by someone grasping her throat and that person's neck suddenly broke, his body crumpling to the floor.

"Chase! You're too weak to Use!" Ruby scolded and we all turned to them, she was glaring at him weakly, still looking pale, but he just grinned at her, but his eyes were closing, "hey, don't leave me, not yet," she murmured, brushing some of his hair from his forehead tenderly, and his eyes closed fully, his eyes breathing laboured, "Chase, please, I can't lose anyone else, I'm just not strong enough," Ruby whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, the book beside her finishing flipping through the pages and closing.

"Okay, Rubes," Cassie suddenly said and mine and my brothers' gazes moved to her, the book going over to her, its pages flicking again, "it's a trait in our Coven, siblings have a telepathic connection, and the Head of the Coven has a telepathic connection with everyone in the Coven, which means mine and Ruby's connection is about a thousand times stronger than it should be, because she's Head of the Coven, someone with a sibling usually doesn't become Head of the Coven, but we're the only ones left," Cassie explained, her eyes focussed on the book, but its pages soon stopped again, "Ruby, there's nothing in here," she choked out and Ruby shook her head, something I'd never heard from her ringing round the room.

A sob.

Her shoulders shook, her fingers curled around Chase's arm tightly, her face pressed into his shoulder, her body curling against his limp one, whispering his name and apologies over and over again, the rest of us just staring at her as she became covered with his blood and yet more hunters appeared.

Guess it's our turn to fight.

* * *

**Thanks to Britishgl, Bella Patricks, 65ashben and TragicCure for the reviews, I hope you enjoy and review this chapter**


End file.
